Just Share
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: She was so full of life... of color. Since they were identical twins it was only natural that they would both want her for themselves. Somehow, they didn't realize they could do what they always had before and just share. Hikaru/Kaoru/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright dolls! Here is the Hikaru/Kaoru/OC fic I promised. Most of the people who got a hold of me were a fan of the mutual pairing. I'm sorry if you wanted the singles, but I can't please everyone.**_

"So what do you think of this club?"

The twins glanced to Tamaki, who was looking rather proud of himself.

"It's just a run down jazz club," Hikaru said.

"Why did you want to take us here anyway?" Kaoru quipped. "You've never been into jazz before."

Tamaki just shrugged, the dim lighting making his blonde hair seem even more angelic. "Just a passing fancy I had."

"There's something you're not telling us." Hikaru grumbled, not at all fooled by his friend's innocent look.

A few experimental bass notes rang across the club and Tamaki began excitedly bouncing up and down

"What are you-."

"Shhhh!" Tamaki admonished as the lights dimmed.

"Why-."

"Shhh!"

Kaoru threw his hands up but settled into his plush booth seat anyways.

A blue light flickered on and lit up a neat oval of the small stage. A darkened figure was perched on a tall barstool, a mike held carefully in one hand.

As the light brightened, the features of the figure were more easily made out.

It was a woman, with dark eyes and proud cheekbones. A knowing smile played on her full lips as the bass started playing.

A few bars later and the girl started in. Her voice was a beautiful - sultry with a gentle lilt of something sweeter.

"You know her?" Hikaru hissed at Tamaki when the song was over.

The blonde nodded, his smile only widening.

"What lies did you tell the poor woman?"

Tamaki had the decency to look affronted. "I didn't lie about anything! I actually met her through my father."

"Your father?"

He nodded. "Myndi's family are architects. They were working with my father on some new project he's undertaking."

"That's an unusual name." Kaoru commented, "Is she American?"

"Canadian." A new voice chimed in.

"Hello Myndi. You were great tonight. Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink." Tamaki excused himself, discreetly leaving her alone with the twins.

"So, you're Kaoru and Hikaru right?"

The two nodded.

"You two have gotten a lot more mature since high school."

Hikaru arched an eyebrow. "That's funny. King over there insists we haven't changed a bit."

Myndi laughed. "I mean physically. Tamaki's showed me some of your high school pictures and you guys have really filled out since then."

Kaoru and Hikaru had to admit she had a point. Yes they'd gotten taller, and yes their mischievous tenor had gotten a slight baritone rasp, but they'd changed in other ways too.

Gone were the spindly legs, the boyish figure. Their chest had broadened, their hips had thinned. Their large hands now fit the rest of their body.

The twins had grown up since high school, and they both knew it.

"Here you go." Tamaki settled back into the seats of the booth and set a glass in front of Myndi.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. "So did you tell Hikaru and Kaoru about the squirrel in the office?"

Tamaki's grin widened impossibly as he launched into his tale.

They continued like that all night. Just little stories told with the sole purpose of getting a smile.

And it didn't last nearly as long as Kaoru and Hikaru would have liked.

"Bye." Myndi murmured, giving the three a wink. "It was nice meeting you Kaoru and Hikaru. Good to see you again Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled easily and helped Myndi into a long grey and black coat. "I'm glad I got to see you perform again."

The brunette just laughed. "You're such a flatterer."

"Yeah he hasn't changed much since high school." Hikaru muttered under his breath.

Tamaki shot him a woeful glance. "There is nothing wrong with my passion and flair!"

The twins just rolled their eyes as the exuberant blonde crossed the cracked parking lot where his car was waiting.

"He's quite something." Myndi said as Tamaki pulled away from the jazz club.

"Yeah he is." The twins agreed.

Myndi smiled. "It really was nice meeting you two. I hope I see you around again sometime."

She turned away from them, the subtle movement making her glossy brunette hair flicker in the winter wind.

"Come have coffee with us?" They hadn't even realized they were speaking until the words had already left their lips.

She turned back to them. "I don't drink coffee but I'd love to have tea with you."

"Sure."

For a long moment they all stood still, barely breathing as gentle snowflakes began drifting down to Earth.

Hikaru was the first to shake it off, "Come on what are we waiting for?"

Myndi smiled, "Alright where do you want to go?"

Another pause.

"Well, we aren't really from around here." Kaoru admitted, cheeks flushing with minor embarrassment.

But Myndi just smiled. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that. Come on. I'll take you to my favorite café in the whole world."

The twins could only follow her.

**There you are! Chapter one of the K-H-OC fic I promised. Once this one and the one featuring Kyoya are done I will start on Honey and Mori :] **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two has arrived! *inserts sound of caroling trumpets***_

Somehow the twins were not surprised in the slightest that the café Myndi had taken them to was a tiny little thing with one or two waitresses.

The tables were set into little alcoves and the space between them and the counter seemed to be an impromptu dance floor.

"Hey there Myndi. What can I get you this evening?"

Apparently she came here a lot if the waitress knew her by name.

Myndi smiled, "Do you guys still have the pumpkin spice tea going?"

The waitress laughed. "No, but if I go back there and tell Teddy you want one, I'm sure I can hook you up." She turned to the twins. "Now what would you fine young men like?"

"Just coffee." The two said in unison.

The older woman laughed. "Coming right up."

The three watched her leave in companionable silence.

"So do you two have any other siblings?" Myndi was the first to speak.

"No, it's just us." Hikaru replied easily, "Do you?"

Myndi shook her head. "No, I'm an only child."

Kaoru and Hikaru just nodded.

Myndi's eyes drifted across the black and white tiled floor where a few older couples were doing a slow dance. She smiled and stood up.

"Come on you two." She seized each of them by the hand and dragged them out onto the dance floor.

"Myndi, you can only slow dance with two people." Kaoru pointed out. "You dance with Hikaru and I'll sit it out."

"Nonsense." Myndi walked over to a middle aged woman who was sitting by herself. "Excuse me, but you look like you want to dance, and I can't dance with both of these guys at once. I'll lend you one if you'd like." She winked.

The woman gave her a watery smile. "Thanks honey."

"Not a problem." Myndi smiled and released Hikaru's hand. "Go and have some fun tonight."

The woman's smile brightened as Hikaru gallantly took her hand. He gave her a devilish grin and whisked her off to the dance floor.

Myndi and Kaoru followed.

"Did you know that woman?" Kaouru asked her, easing Myndi into a gentle dip.

"Not at all," She replied, following his lead. "She just looked like she needed a little pick me up."

"So you decided to let Hikaru handle things? I'm surprised."

"Why? I think we can both agree you're more sensitive, but that doesn't make Hikaru a brute. Besides, Hikaru is more flashy, and I think that's what she needs right now."

Kaoru studied the pair as Hikaru pulled the woman into a dramatic pirouette, "What makes you say that?"

"Do you see that blonde man sitting over at the counter? She's been staring at him all night."

Kaoru followed Myndi's gaze. "It looks to me like he's the one doing the staring."

Myndi laughed, and Kaoru could feel the vibration of it where their bodies touched. "He is now."

"Mind if I cut in?"

The two glanced over to see Hikaru and the woman dancing next to them.

"Not at all." Kaoru said, releasing Myndi and offering his new partner a gallant bow.

The woman laughed and extended a hand.

Hikaru chuckled and folded Myndi into his arms. "Have you noticed that guy staring at Rachel?"

"Yeah I have." Myndi laughed. "I see you two are on a first name basis now."

Hikaru dropped her into a deep scoop. "You don't need to be jealous, sweetie, I've only got eyes for you." His topaz eyes glitter with good humor.

Myndi sighed dramatically, "Once a host always a host I suppose."

Hikaru's grin widened. "We'll see about that."

Myndi wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, but the end of the song silenced any question she might have asked.

Hikaru released her from the cage of his arms and winked. "Look over there."

Myndi followed his eyes and saw the man from the bar approaching Rachel. Kaoru was walking towards the pair with a grin on his face.

"He asked her out." Kaoru said, seeming proud of their accomplishment.

They all laughed and made their way back to the table they had abandoned.

The three were having such a good time they almost didn't notice their drinks were cold.

_**There you are. Chapter 2, be on the lookout for 3! Reviews are cherished and rewarded with virtual cookies.**_

_***HeavensRiot* Thanks so much for pointing out that my evil auto correct has made mischief with poor Kao-chan's name... I'm so embarassed I didn't notice before you said something T.T but hopefully I caught most of them this time around, hehe.**_


End file.
